


Гибель Мэри Энн

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько слов о последствиях путешествий во времени. Много размышлений о причинно-следственной связи. Авторское виденье личности Хелен Магнус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гибель Мэри Энн

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012 для команды Sanctuary.

Любопытство – одна из характеристик ученого ума. Именно это и привело Хелен Магнус сегодня к ее старому дому.  
Она оставила свое новое, подземное Убежище и пришла к особняку в Старом Городе; ее вело любопытство и, в какой-то мере, желание понять, где она ошиблась.

Хелен из этого времени, более молодой, оставалось несколько десятилетий до того момента, как ей придется последовать назад, в прошлое, за Адамом Вортом. И тогда можно будет перестать скрываться и прятаться от самой себя, проживая время заново.  
Много лет назад по меркам самой Магнус и завтра по меркам земного времени случилось горе. Из Убежища, здесь, в Старом Городе, сбежал один из опасных абнормалов. Он, по одним ему ведомым причинам, на следующую ночь убил мать Уилла Циммермана. Хелен тогда нашла его по вживленному маячку, но было слишком поздно.

Этот случай годами оставался для нее загадкой: как абнормалу удалось сбежать? Как он умудрился двигаться так быстро? И почему атаковал только одного человека, в глуши, миновав до этого целый мегаполис?

Сегодня она собиралась найти ответы на эти вопросы. Не вмешиваться, это изменило бы ход истории, а просто наблюдать.  
Происшествие было очень странным. Во-первых, абнормал не вырвался в прямом смысле слова: тревога молчала, а замки не были взломаны. Во-вторых, система Убежища не сработала, она в ту ночь ушла в незапланированный перезапуск, по поводу которого оставалось только разводить руками. В-третьих, сама схема происходящего, то, что сигнал маячка был отключен почти на сутки, намекала скорее на то, что «пациент» Магнус был похищен. Она уже тогда взялась за черные рынки сбыта абнормалов и во многом именно из-за этого потеряла драгоценное время.

Никто ничего не знал, никому ни о чем не сообщали. А потом было нападение и… все. Если бы похитители не справились – нашли бы их трупы, если бы пленник сбежал и от них – нашлись бы они сами, жаждущие вернуть назад «товар». Но ничего из этого не случилось. Возможно, что они, кем бы ни были, испугались гибели Мэри Энн Циммерман. Но это не вязалось со всеми остальными их действиями. Разве что ее убийство и было их целью, но эта женщина не была кем-то выдающимся. По крайней мере, для такого сложного плана. Стремись кто-то убить ее, воспользовался бы старыми, проверенными методами, вроде пистолета с глушителем. Старайся выдать за несчастный случай – вывел бы из строя тормоза в ее машине или подтолкнул бы через перила лестницы. Выходило, что смерть миссис Циммерман была случайностью. Но круг подозреваемых это не обозначало никоим образом.

Грешным делом Хелен подумала, не совершил ли похищение кто-то из ее сотрудников. Слишком подозрительно все это было. Словно у тех, кто обставил «побег», были все коды Убежища. Магнус проверила всех с особой тщательностью несколько раз. Даже попросила помощи телепатов, пусть и не любила этого делать. Но все было чисто. Никто не предавал ее, никто не вывозил абнормала.

Эта история была достойна пера Конан Дойля и расследования Джеймса Уотсона, но привлекать старого друга она тогда не решилась. Взыграла гордость. Да и случившегося было уже не изменить, даже если бы удалось поймать похитителей – Мэри Энн это бы не вернуло и сон маленького Уилла тоже не сделало бы более спокойным.

Магнус, несмотря на всю трагичность ситуации, полагала, что без этого эпизода в своей биографии доктор Циммерман никогда не стал бы тем, кем он являлся для Убежища. Он бы вырос в полной семье, с любящей матерью, и монстры в шкафах и под кроватью ушли бы, как уходят у всех детей. И вся его наблюдательность, вся его страсть в поиске истины, скорее всего, не проявились бы. Да, Хелен рассматривала бы его кандидатуру для работы в Убежище, но, пятьдесят на пятьдесят, он бы отказался. Даже увидев все – предпочел бы жить своей жизнью. А если бы и согласился, то не стал бы именно тем сотрудником, на которого она могла положиться и которому могла рассказать если не все, то очень-очень многое.

Тем не менее, случай с нападением абнормала на Мэри Энн Циммерман не шел у Магнус из головы. Оттого она, вернувшись в прошлое и проживая время снова, решила пойти навстречу своему любопытству и увидеть, как именно все произошло.

Ночь текла неспешно, но Хелен умела ждать. Ничто вокруг не менялось и не происходило, хотя и близился рассвет. Никакого намека на похитителей абнормалов. «В чем дело?» - спросила саму себя Магнус. Она совершенно точно не перепутала дни, исчезновение «пациента» она заметила утром, буквально поднявшись на ноги. А привычки спать до полудня у нее не было. Неужели она сама сейчас, своим вмешательством как-то поменяла ход истории?

Тут мороз продрал по коже Хелен. Все детали с пугающей четкостью встали на свои места. На самом деле смерть Мэри Энн и была целью похищения абнормала. И действительно это сделал человек, имеющий отношение к Убежищу. Самое непосредственное. Это была сама Хелен Магнус.

Она полагала, что ее невмешательство поможет сохранить временную линию в целостности. Но с годами поняла, что по-настоящему все было именно так, как происходило из-за ее действий. Обнаруживались объяснения множеству мелких деталей, вроде странных отлучек Джеймса, цель которых он не объяснял, или реакции Николы при встрече с Хелен, ведь ему было совершенно непонятно, почему она ведет себя отчужденно, если они годами работали бок о бок. Да и ярость Адама была связана вовсе не с Магнус его времени, а с ней, пришедшей из будущего и остро отреагировавшей на будущего Джекила-и-Хайда. 

И то, что должно случиться сейчас – тоже часть ее временной линии. Хелен должна войти в Убежище, перезапустить систему, усыпить и вывести абнормала, а потом доставить его в тот самый лес, где он убьет Мэри Энн. Иначе все старания сохранить баланс пойдут прахом. Может быть, Вселенная не коллапсирует. Может быть, Земля не сойдет с орбиты. Может быть, пространственно-временной континуум не разорвется, пропуская в мир существ из других измерений… Слишком много «может быть». Но даже если ничего масштабного не произойдет, Убежище потеряет Уилла. Кажется, что в этом тоже нет ничего критического, но кому, как не Хелен знать о последствиях такого события.

Она обещала не колебаться, значит, она не будет колебаться.

Войти было до обидного просто, все-таки раньше она халатно относилась к безопасности. Транквилизатор был у Магнус при себе, как и память о кодах безопасности. А ее машина была припаркована совсем рядом. Будто она подсознательно знала, что ей предстоит сделать.

Технически все было достаточно просто. В целом, как оказалось, с похищением может справиться и один человек. Полые кости, позволявшие хищному абнормалу двигаться по верхушкам деревьев, делали его тело легким, а то, что это был и ее дом тоже, значительно упрощало задачу. Только с тяжестью на сердце ничего нельзя было сделать. Ведь Хелен собиралась убить человека.

Магнус не была святой. Она давно сбилась со счета, сколько людей и абнормалов погибло из-за ее неосторожности. Меньшее число она убила собственноручно, защищаясь и защищая других. Но такое случалось впервые. Мэри Энн не была случайной жертвой или опасным существом. По большему счету, она просто мешала планам Хелен Магнус.  
Дорога, подсвеченная фонарями, ложилась под колеса машины. Усыпленный абнормал безвольным кулем лежал в багажнике. Он проспит до следующей ночи.

Хелен собиралась оставить его возле той самой поляны, где миссис Циммерман с сыном поставят свою палатку. А маячок Магнус уже перенастроила так, чтоб он не включался все необходимое время.

Она не позволит временной линии нарушиться. Мэри Энн должна умереть от когтей и клыков абнормала на глазах у собственного сына, значит, так и случится.


End file.
